


LETHAL WHITE

by Vulpes86



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 08:09:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15239094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulpes86/pseuds/Vulpes86
Summary: We have a release date!





	LETHAL WHITE

Guys. It’s here. SEPT 18th. Already pre ordered!!!  
Woohoo!


End file.
